


Writeober 2020

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Mystery, OOC, Other, Suspense, onw shots, writeober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: You’re handed a basket of Drabbles, some are happy, and some are sad, some are suspenseful, and others are just bad...
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Darius Crowley/Genn Greymane, Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Khadgar & Medivh (Warcraft), Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 34
Kudos: 64





	1. Whistling/ Fairshaw

**Author's Note:**

> *This had to be reposted due to issues with AO3 last night. 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain -Follow me on stuff

The night air was a crisp chill against Shaw’s skin.  
The bitter breeze whirling around and settling against the areas his leather armor did not cover, raising chilled bumps across toned skin.

A gentle howl of the wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves and branches above the Spy’s head. 

A stakeout mission, he’d been in this spot hidden behind brush and trees for most of the day, waiting for the target to make a move.   
The hideout seemed empty to the untrained eye, however Shaw knew they were there.

It was only a matter of time before…

*Whistling*   
Suddenly light whistling filled the air, running a chill down the Spymaster’s spine. 

It was close, too close for comfort.  
Somehow he’d been found, despite the overlay of his surroundings and the expert stealthing. 

Shaw poised himself for the ambush about to happen. 

Heavy footfalls grew louder, closer as they made their way through the overgrown path. Whoever was coming, certainly had no care for being hidden.  
Between the heavy walking and the eerie whistling, their position was made well known.

Shaw only hoped the target would remain put while he handled this situation.

Green eyes watched as the brush moved, swaying back and forth more than the wind caused, signifying a closer presence.  
But the way it moved gave no indignation of where the ambush would come from. 

The whistling continued for a good while before suddenly stopping.

Shaw waited, listening for any movement, moving enough to watch his surroundings.

Behind the spy crept up a larger form, poised to attack, or rather… Hug.

Suddenly muscular arms toned from years on the sea enveloped the shorter man, causing the spy to gasp out in shock and surprise.

He flailed momentarily, attempting to escape the sudden hold while his heart raced a mile a minute. Until light chuckling reached the spy’s ears.

“Flynn!” Mathias came close to shouting in irritation as the Pirates chuckle turned into a full on hearty laugh.   
“Yes love?” Cheekily the brunette smiled down at his partner who glared piercing daggers right back.

“Let go of me, so I may dispose of you and finish my mission, now,” The spy’s words dripped with seething annoyance. 

“Alright, alright but you don’t have to be so testy, not my fault you got scared.” Flynn let go of the spy, a grin full of mirth plastered across his face.  
That is until his eyes made contact with Shaw’s, taking in the spy’s body language and facial expression.

The grin then fell in a frown mixed with fear as his mind told him he’d better turn and run. 

Doing just that, Flynn ran back the way he’d come. Occasionally tripping over the growth, Shaw hot on his heels.

The mission left behind abandoned.  
It was a good thing it had simply been a stakeout, SI:7 could get a new point of the targets whereabouts later. Shaw would simply fudge his report from today’s outlook.

Strangling his partner felt more important at that given moment


	2. Drowning, Derek Proudmoore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are those last thoughts of unfortunate souls as they die untimely deaths?
> 
> Typically their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry.

Cold

That was the only thought present in the blondes mind as his body grew heavier as it sunk further and further into the deep sea.  
The water was like ice against his skin.  
Even with the layers of cloth and leather covering his body. 

Holding his breath was starting to hurt.  
He couldn’t hold it any longer.   
Every part of his body hurt.  
The ache from frost bite too strong.

Gasping Derek inhaled.  
Water suddenly rushed into the captain’s lungs as he struggled to regain his breath.

Bubbles escaped his mouth in a fruitless effort to shut it once more.  
But it was too late.

He’d inhaled too much water.

His oxygen was gone.

He couldn’t hold himself up any longer.  
With the ache in his arms and legs, swimming of any kind was out of the question.

It was over.

Derek Proudmoore, captain of a naval ship and son of the Lord Admiral, was drowning.

Slowly Derek closed his eyes, letting himself be pulled further and further down.  
Fighting against the water was a wasted effort.

Cold, had left his mind as the only thought.  
Now it was replaced by an apology and a promise.

“I’ll see you once more, someday…”  
Sleep began to wash over Derek, his limbs growing fully numb.  
He’d be gone soon.

“Tandred, Jaina, I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting as this prompt journey continues.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry again. I actually cried writing this.


	3. Necklace, Sylvanas and Nathanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something once lost may always return to you when you need it most.

At one time this necklace had meant something to her.   
It had been a promise from her eldest sister.  
One promise long since broken.

Yet the necklace remained behind.  
A reminder of a time long gone to years of turmoil and loss.

Gripping the chain tightly, Sylvanas’s glowing eyes glared at the hanging pendent.  
A beautiful gemstone had been carefully placed in the center of a thin metal frame by a well practiced jewelcrafter.

Alleria had spent a hefty amount of gold on the matching set, for the two.

An adventurer had found the pendant while running errands for the forsaken.  
They’d brought it to her as a sign of allegiance.  
While appreciated, loyalty was always welcome, the undead leader was only full pain as memories flashed through her mind. 

A time when once everything was good.

She had been alive back then.  
Nathanos had been alive.  
Alleria hadn’t gone missing yet.  
Vereesa hadn’t yet hated her.  
Lirath had long since been dead, but his memory had remained in all their hearts.

Now all those she’d cared for had left, abandoned her, or died.

“My queen, are you alright?” Asked a deep masculine voice from the entryway to the throne room. Clad in leather complete with a hood that hid most of the man's face, stood her loyal champion.

Risen from the dead, Nathanos had returned to her side.   
As both a trusted advisor and a partner, romantically even in death.

Maybe she hadn’t lost everything after all.

“I’m fine, Nathanos.” Sylvanas stopped for a moment, considering her next choice of words. Deciding on simply. “Came stand by your queen, my Champion.”

Without hesitation the risen human took up his place beside his queen’s throne.  
He knew better than to push any topic of unpleasantry with Sylvanas.

The necklace was left to sit abandoned beside the large chair as the undead leader turned to her partner, a rare flicker of emotion washing over her.  
If she held onto nothing else, as long as Nathanos remained, her heart was not yet completely dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I thrive off the support thank you all.


	4. Blizzard, Arthas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Life is fragile and temporary. The faces of today quickly become the faces of the past. Sorrow, pain, and anger... it all fades-   
> except love. Love is forever and there after, even when we've fallen to our graves.”   
> ― Lee Argus

High pitched wailing from the wind echoed through the frozen land.  
Snow kicking up from the ground, whirling around in half circles only to land with more snow that soon would be displaced once more.

Any visual was completely blocked out by crisp white snow. 

It had been a complete whiteout for weeks now.  
The northern part of Northrend was made virtually un-travelable by the sudden onslaught of cold weather.

Even the inhabitants of the continent had begun to struggle once the snow, ice, and wind turned relentlessly.

The living struggled for warmth and shelter while the undead simply struggled against the snow. The cold hardly affected their moving corpses.   
——  
Looming over the northern content stood tall a castle made of darkened metal in the shape of foreboding spikes.  
The tallest part of the castle seemingly touching the sky above.

At the top sat the throne of the one who controlled the undead.  
The one who kept the alignment and peace between living and dead alike.

Cold dead eyes watched as the blizzard raged below, completely encompassing the castle in white.   
The dead below scurrying about, struggling to finish the tasks given by their master. 

Remaining where he sat, The king of undeath contemplated how much longer before the weather would clear and his plans could move forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Fog, Flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be.”  
> ― douglas adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain  
> Follow me on the things!

Sailing over the vast sea was always a freeing experience for any sailor, however when clouded mist rolls in the experience became less freeing and more so stressful. 

Atop The Bold Arva stood its Captain, who currently was fretting over the sudden weather change. 

They were out in the middle of the sea, there was no land to doc too until the fog passed. Carrying onward would be risky.  
The waters between Kul Tiras and Eastern Kingdom were full of unknowns ever since the old god had risen up.

Monsters that had laid hidden for years had found a new hobby of bothering sailors and pirates alike.  
Ever on the lookout one should be, for tentacles and such. Least your boat end up underwater.

Staying stalled in the middle of nowhere was less pleasing an option than traversing the fog. One could easily be snatched up and ruined by a monster hidden under the ship.

Flynn has also made a promise.  
That promise had been to return safely.  
If he broke said promise, the brunette was sure his partner would swiftly hunt him down and drag him back from whatever situation he’d end up in, even in death.  
Mathias Shaw did have many unknown connections after all.  
For all Flynn knew, his partner had an in with the light itself.

Causing Shaw to worry never ended well.  
Therefore carefully, the captian and his crew carried onward through the thick mist blocking their path. Ever vigilant for potential threats, land mass and creatures alike. 

However, while so focused on everything around them. The crew seemed to be blissfully unaware of the large eight tentacled creature trailing lazily behind.


	6. Fangs, Genn/Darius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can't magic yourself out of the situation, you've got to live it as decently and as grimly as you can.”   
> ― Iris Murdoch, The Message to the Planet

A loud rustle in the bushes momentarily distracted the king from his focus. He had been hunting elk outside of the Gilnean castle for the last hour with Darius.  
Both men had been in need of an escape from the responsibilities awaiting them back in the city. 

It had also been some time since the two had been alone together.

Darius crouched beside his king, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
Just beyond the position they were occupying, grazed a beautiful Elk, his antlers wide spanning above his fur coated head. 

Once the animal was close enough they could strike and return home with their prize catch. The antlers would make for a beautiful wall piece. 

The rustling from before returned, louder and closer this time.  
Genn and Darius shared a questioning look, their muskets poised and ready for whatever may be beyond the bushes.

Yet nothing came and the rustling stopped.

Returning their collective gaze to where the elk had been moments ago, both men were astonished to find the large creatures abscane.   
However the span of grass was not left empty.  
Smattered across the grass was inky red blood left in small puddles leading east, away from the clearing.

“There has been talk of wolves sighted outside the wall, my king. Perhaps we should head back?” Darius stood scanning the forest around them with his one good eye.

“Perhaps indeed, my friend. We should make use of the light we have left.”  
The king joined his companions' side and quickly the two set off through the woods.  
Ever vigilant for the s wolves   
——-  
Beyond the brush and trees sat a large humanoid creature covered in thick matted black fur. In Between it’s claws in a bloodied nareld mess were the remains of an elk.  
Broken off on the grass floor sat one half of a large set of intricate spanning antlers. 

A twig snapping under heavy weighted feet caused the creatures pointed ears to twitch in interest.  
Crystal gray eyes snapping up to stare intently towards the direction the sound came from. Back behind where the creature had stalked and hunted its current meal.

A deep rumble echoed from the fur coated creature crouched, bloody saliva dripping from the sides of its mouth, teeth bared.  
Stalking forward carefully of making noise, the creature followed the direction the snapping sound had come from.

It’s previous hunt left abandoned on the ground behind.   
———  
The trek through the forest had been careful and decisive. Both choosing their steps carefully over the fallen brush among the overgrown floor.  
However even with taking careful precautions. There was always room for mishaps. 

One step too far to the left and Genn’s heavy boot cracked a dry branch.  
The sound echoing quietly, but loud enough for any nearby predators to hear.

“Fuck!” Huffed the king in aggravation, quickly turning to scan the imitated area.   
“I doubt anything heard that, let’s keep going.” Darius urged before turning and proceeding forward, leaving the king's side to scout ahead. 

A choice the dark haired man would regret deeply..

From behind Genn a loud growl erupted, and in a flash of black fur and large bloodied teeth the man was on the ground struggling against a creature two times his size. 

Teeth and claws ripped into the king's flesh, ripping a shout of pain from the man's throat as he fought against its strength.  
Blood smattered his clothes, staining the white shirt he’d worn red.

The gun he’d been carrying was too far from his grasp.  
All Genn had to use was a short skinning knife tucked into the leather of his belt.

Quickly grabbing the thick wooden handle in one bloodied hand, The king used his other hand to hold the creature back as best as he could.  
Teeth snapping above his face, bloody drool dripping down. 

One stab of the short knife was insufficient, only seeming to annoy the fired creature.  
Another stab seemed to hurt it, but the teeth continued to snap above his head.

For a moment the king of Gilneas was sure this was the end for him, staring into piercing gray eyes hungry for its next meal.

Until a loud bang rang out, scaring birds from their perches above.   
Gray eyes blanked out and the creature collapsed on top of the king, weight heavy on top of the newly formed wounds. 

“Genn! Fuck, Genn are you alright?” Voice coated with distress, Darius shouted out to his king, dropping the loaded musket and rushing over to push the deceased creature off of his king's body. His good eye wide with worry and fear once the bloodied mess of ripped flesh was revealed. 

“I’m fine, Darius. I’m fine.” Quickly the king answered at hearing the distress in the other man's voice.  
“You’re hurt. You’re badly hurt, Genn.” Darius choked out, regret evident in his mind. 

Careful of the wounds spanning across his chest and shoulder, Genn reached up to cup his companions face.   
“Love, I’ll heal. You saved me before that… thing hit anything vital. It’s just a few deep flesh wounds. They’ll heal.” 

“I’m sorry, I.. I should have been at your side, Genn-“ Genn’s hand moved from his partner's cheek to cover his mouth.   
“Hush, love. Do not pile blame onto yourself, I am alive and not wildly hurt. All we need do is stop the bleeding and return home to get imperative medical treatment.” 

Nodding his head, Darius set to rip cloth from his own clothing, carefully covering the gashes, applying enough pressure to attempt to end the bleeding.  
After awhile the bleeding stopped and Darius was able to wrap his king’s wounds with makeshift bandages.

It took them a longer time to return home than they’d originally thought.  
Once at the castle doors, the night sky above was a deep red and orange, foreshadowing an oncoming afternoon storm. 

Inside Genn was quickly treated, his wounds cinched closed and covered with wrappings as Darius paced outside the infirmary.

The doctors promised a full recovery, no foreseeable complications coming from the creature's wounds. However no one could have predicted what indeed would come. 

The gashes left on the King’s body would heal, However he deep bite mark left on his shoulder would scar over menacingly.   
Almost foreboding.


	7. Travel, Mathias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Live your life by a compass, not a clock.” – Stephen Covey

Loud metal scraping sounded throughout the small tunnel as the gnomish Tram rolled along on the tracks. Occasionally the makeshift carts would bump up and shake from the speed they were traveling under.

What was new was the loud clattering coming from the back of the Tram line.  
It sounded as if something was loose and for gnomish tech that was rare, Goblin tech had the tendency to break down easily, while Gnomes tended to create machines that lasted well into years past their creation. 

Frowning deeply, Mathias watched out the back of the cart, eyeing the sparks flickering upward from the end cart. 

He’d rode this tram virtually his entire life, back and forth from human city to dwarven city. Not one time had he seen the contraption break down or show any signs of complications.

Not until now.

Steadily the metal clanking grew louder, more ominous as the vehicle traversed deeper into the tunnels connecting the two cities. 

No one other than the spymaster himself and a single champion were currently on the cart system.  
The engineers usually leaving the machine to run itself and prefer maintenance in between runs, 

The lights that usually illuminated the tunnels began to flicker frantically.

Reaching for one of his knives, Mathias moved to his companions side.“Something’s wrong, Champion.”   
Nodding in agreement, the champion readied their staff, arcane rippling off the gemstone at the top of the wooden shaft.

Suddenly the carts halted, a loud angry screeching of metal on metal as mechanisms stalled against its own tracks. 

“Fuck!” Muttered the spymaster, moving to the end of the cart to look out at the end cart that had been sparking previously. The engine was located under the last cart’s flooring. If it had been damaged the entire vehicle was then out of commission and would not be easy to move.

Each large metal carriage weighing a tone individually, connected the entire machine would be impossible to move without the force of strong magic or another machine.

“We better start walking, Champion. This isn’t moving anytime soon.”   
Aggravation coated the spy’s voice as he spoke. 

Once off the cart, Mathias reached up to offer his companion a hand in getting down.

Walking along the edge of the tracks the two set foot to Stormwind.  
The long way.  
In the vehicle the travel time was under half an hour city to city.  
On foot that time was much, much longer. Almost an entire day's walk.  
Seeing as the tram had broken down about half way between the two cities, that trekk was halved, however still a long journey indeed.

Above the two the lights continued to flicker, almost erratic in nature before they stopped glowing all together.  
Effectively covering the tracks in abyssal dark.

“Oh dammit all!” Echoed the frustrated yell from Mathias.  
The champion laughed before casting a small light ball, illuminating their immediate area. 

Sighing, the spy gave a small smile to his companion.“Thank you.”   
The champion nodded, before taking lead in their walk back.

The journey was long and tiring for both parties, even with the stamina and strength they both possessed.

“Let’s stop here and take a rest, Champion.” 

Sitting down, the two allowed for rest to overtake them.  
The air in the tunnels was crisp and chilled, coated with dust and smoke.  
The ground a mixed mess of rock, dirt, and bits of metal scattered around.

Without the tram moving the tunnels were eerily quiet and empty.

Resting lasted until their strength was collectively regained and the two continued forward.

Suddenly light spanned out from behind the two, loud clanking of metal on metal erupting into the quiet void.

Slowly turning to look behind them, Champion and Spy alike were greeted with the unsettling sight of the gnomish vehicle rushing along the tracks, towards them. 

“Run…” Mathias spoke, a gloved hand reaching for the champions arm.   
“Now!” He shouted, turning them both to run in the opposite direction from the oncoming vehicle that had suddenly come back to life.


	8. Break up, Jaina/Arthas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can love them, forgive them, want good things for them ... but still move on without them." Mandy Hale

The cold, almost dead look in his eyes was new.   
Before whatever happened, had happened, Arthas had looked at her with care and love.

Now, he looked at her with a dense lack of emotion, empty and lifeless as if something had left his soul.  
It was as if he had become a completely new person.  
Someone without emotion or compassion.

What Jaina saw in Arthas now was not the man she had fallen in love with.

He was no longer attentive and kind.

He no longer sparked something good within the mage's heart. 

What Arthas sparked now was fear.  
Fear for himself and fear for the lives of others he would encounter.   
Dangerous wouldn’t even cut it when describing the man now.

The incident at stratholme had been the last straw for the mage.  
Murdering innocent people in fear of a plague that had yet to infect the people of the city was absurd.  
While fear of the scourge was valid and rational, acting in steps acres ahead of the current situation had been abhorrent.

Breaking it off with the blonde had been one of the hardest things she’d done.  
Leaving him behind to do whatever he willed on those innocent people had been even harder. 

She had portaled to a remote location to gather the rushing whirlwind of thoughts, swirling through her mind.

The locket he’d given her long ago, had been left to the grass covered ground near where the portal opened up.   
The reminder of their time together left to be forgotten.

After enough time passed, and her mind felt calmer, the mage tugged up her cloth hood, and walked away from the locket, from Arthas, from everything her past held combined. 

Disappearing with another flash of brightly lit portal, appearing somewhere only she would know the whereabouts too. 

The mage needed space and time before returning to Stormwind.


	9. Injured, Fairshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There will be no yelling at people who are bleeding themselves to unconsciousness.”   
> ― Kristin Cashore, Fire

The mission had been a simple one, get in, take the ledger, and get out.

What Spy and Pirate alike had not been prepared for was the ambush waiting for them inside the small bandit compound.  
SI:7 scouts had documented the housing as abandoned. However evidently they had documented incorrectly.

Inside had been three assassins poised ready and waiting for their arrival.

Shaw and Flynn had disposed of the first two quickly, however the third had gotten the jump on them both, stabbing his blade deep into the spymasters back, before being thrown to the ground by the pirate.

A violent scuffle emerged between the two men before Flynn was able to jam a dagger into the leather clad man's chest. Effectively stopping all further struggling from the assassin.

Once sure all three attackers we’re dead, the brunette quickly went to his partners side.

The dagger had been jammed deep into Mathias’s upper back and pulled down through skin and armor alike, leaving a deep long gash in its wake. Blood oozed out from the wound, staining the leather crimson red.

“Mattie?” Gently Flynn placed his hands on the spy’s side, worried eyes scanning over the injury and his partner's face.

“You finished them off?” Mathias grit out, struggling to sit up.  
“Aye, I did… Love, you really should stay down until I stop the bleeding.” Again Flynn’s hands were on the spy’s side, stopping any further movement   
“I’ve had worse, Flynn.” Despite his words, Mathias allowed his partner to tend to the wound on his back. 

After cleaning the gash best he could, the brunette covered over the area with bandages from his bag, securing them in place with what little first aid he had on hand.   
“That'll have to do for now, love.” Silently Flynn offered his partner a hand in standing up, weirly watching as pain made itself known across the spy’s face. 

“We better find that book and get out of here before more return.” Carefully, Mathias moved further into the bandit’s hideout, ever scanning for traps or poised attackers ready to strike.   
Following close behind, Flynn attempted to do as his partner did, stepping how his partner stepped, for fear of triggering something his eyes hadn’t noticed.

“What kinda book are we lookin for anyway, Mattie?” Murmured the pirate as he ducked under a line of wire, Mathias had pointed out.

“A leather bound tome with silver inlay. It was stolen from a libary in Stormwind.”   
Despite the pain of injury, Shaw was set on his mission.  
Flynn could respect that if he wasn’t so worried about the wound getting infected by the time they got back to Stormwind, it was a two day journey back and after the tussle with the hidden bandits their supplies were low.   
——  
Deep within the hideout the two men found a hidden room, behind a old dust covered bookshelf. As ironic as it was, pulling the largest book out had triggered a mechanism that moved the shelf to the side with a loud creak.

Inside was a darkened room, half melted candles screw about on various flat surfaces. Sigils and symbols decorated the floor.  
In the middle of the room sat a large stone alter, a skull from some humanoid creature sat cracked open to the left, on the right sat a golden chalice, and in the middle lay a brown leather tome with silver inlay. 

“Uh… Mathias?” When the spymaster had told his partner what the mission’s target was, he hadn’t expected the book to be occult related.  
Having dealt with his fair share of black magic back home, the pirate was decently leery of the room revealed to them.

“I see it.” Sighing the spymaster stepped over the sigils and various occult oddities, stopping at the altar itself.

“Be careful! Don’t trigger any angry ghosties!” Warned the pirate from his place outside of the room, blue eyes watching nervously.

“I won’t trigger any spirits, Flynn. It’s just a book. A book that had been in a public library before it was stolen.”

Flynn frowned, eyeing the novel with unease. “Yeah well, why did they steal it in the first place, huh? And why is it sat in the middle of some spooky altar thing, in the middle of a spooky room? Something tells me it’s not just any book, love.” 

Dismissing the brunette’s worry, Mathias carefully picked up the leather bound novel. Watching for any premeditated traps or events to trigger once the book was off the table. 

Nothing happened.   
Not even a sound.

Walking back to his partners side, the spy raised an eyebrow allowing a smirk to cross over his features. In his left hand was the book. The spy then lifted it up to his partner. “See, nothing supernatural or off about it.”

Flynn made a disgruntled noise of disagreement in the back of his throat, shaking his head side to side.  
“I don’t care what you say, Mattie. I don’t trust that thing one bit, and the sooner it’s out of our site the better.” 

Mathias chuckled, tucking the book inside his leather satchel securely.  
“Alright, let’s get back to Stormwind then.”   
——-  
Making their way out from the bandit compound the two began their journey back to Stormwind.

However, unknown by both Flynn and Mathias, inside the satchel a gentle almost void like purple glow had begun to emanate.


	10. Brainwashed, Anduin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “People's behaviors are messages, not a diagnosis because I can no longer discern the world's version of insanity.”   
> ― Shannon L. Alder

Shaw had returned yesterday with the stolen ledger a library in old town had reported. However upon its return, the spymaster and his partner had taken note of an unusual glow coming from the novel itself.

They had brought it to the king, making him aware of the situation and left the book to be examined by arcane researchers.

There had been a hearty, “I told you something was odd about it!” Bellowed by the Captain before Shaw hushed his partner in the presence of the Alliance King.

Anduin had laughed and dismissed the speaking out of turn.   
Flynn was an interesting man and it gave the young king great pleasure to watch his spymaster grow flustered over his partner’s thoughtless actions.  
—-  
As the day drug on and responsibilities died down, Anduin allowed his mind to wander. Drifting thoughts of peace, happiness, and a world without war and hatred filled the king's mind.

A small smile passed over the blonde's face as his thoughts progressed towards a particular subject. One with dark skin and beautiful long raven hair.  
With Wrathion’s return so too did the humans' feelings for the black dragon prince. 

Mental Images of the dragon in various scenarios passed through the blondes mind.

Cuddled together in the master bedrooms’s large bed after a long day of stress. 

Laughing together at a picnic, hidden away from responsibilities.

Holding hands at a gold and blue ceremony of joining two hearts.

Red eyes mixed with an ominous purple full of hate and anger, rushing towards the young king, Curved blade of Xal'atath gripped tightly in one clawed hand. 

Jolting forward in his throne, Anduin struggled to catch his breath. The blondes heart racing erratically inside his chest. The image of a Wrathion not entirely his own, still vivid in his mind. 

The rumors of old god corruption had grown louder over the passing months with new finds developments to the ongoing issues of Azeroth.  
The black dragon’s appearance had finalized what was going on.

For weeks now, occasionally a warmed image, thought, or memory would infiltrate the king's mind, dampening his mood for the rest of the day.

This particular image had been the most disturbing.  
He’d given the dragon back the trust he once had owned, and the idea of his betrayal once more, even if it was not entirely his fault was heart wrenching. 

Settling back into the throne, Anduin watched out into the room surrounding him, the feeling of void magic crawling upon his back, like spiders up a web being more and more present. 

He was a priest of the light.   
Shadow and void was not only denounced but forbidden to those following the holy path. 

Yet lately, the call to shadow had grown louder and more tempting.  
With each warped image passing inside his mind, the whispers and calls from the void held stronger more persuasive voices inside the blondes head. 

Why not fight void with void?  
Why not utilize both the shadow and the light together, as one.  
Why not-?

Standing suddenly, the young king made his way to the gardens to clear his head.  
The echoes voices silenced, for now.   
———  
The small courtyard turned garden had been a place of peace for the prince turn king ever since he was young.  
Now ever more was it his sanctuary.

Walking through the well kept grass, Anduin signed quietly to himself.  
Allowing the ache of stress and responsibility to dull, even for a moment.

Near the edge of the garden sat a large stone bench overlooking part of the outskirts to Stormwind. A small house sat near a large lake opening onto the sea was a welcomed calming site. Especially to keep calm the shadowed voices.

“How did I know you would be here?” Inquired a smooth laid back voice from behind the king. 

Anduin scoffed before shaking his head good natured. “Because you know me well, Wrathion.” 

The dragon nodded with a grin. “Indeed I do, glad you’re finally admitting it.”   
The empty space beside Anduin was now occupied by one dragon prince.   
“What troubles the king of Stormwind today, hmm?” Leaning into the blonde, the dragon's eyes quickly scanned over the humans face looking for any indication of what was wrong or what exactly he was feeling. 

Feeling the searching eyes on him, Anduin felt himself close up.  
The truth of his worries would be unwelcome and fruitless to share, nothing has yet happened.   
Therefore the dragon would simply respond with empty promises he wouldn’t be sure he could keep.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Answered the blonde, trailing his eyes back out to the scene before them.

Beside him, Wrathion frowned. The answer from his friend, not fully settling well.  
“I am here if you need me, my friend.” 

“I know.” Promised Anduin in a voice that echoed slightly with whispers of the void and shadow. 

The dragon had missed it entirely.

However the lurking minion of N'zoth heard it perfectly clear.  
Quickly escaping its confines of paper and leather to alert its master of the Alliance kings corruption.


	11. Diner, Jaina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien

Jaina had walked along these cobblestone paths thousands of times in her lifetime as a mage. She knew the layout of Dalaran like the back of her hand and could tell you the lineup of shops and buildings along each road.

Which is why the building sat before her was so odd.  
On the end of a row of buildings was a brand new Diner. A sign above the door read: The Arcane Tome.

Just a day ago this building had not existed, an empty space and now there was a full on business there. Inside people of both Horde and Alliance mingled as they ate and drank mindless to the oddity that was this dinner’s existence.

While magic could quicken a building process it certainly couldn’t bring an entire formation together overnight. Not one this big. 

Slowly, Jaina walked inside taking in the new Diner in its entirety.

The room was painted with light purple paint while bookshelves lined the walls.  
Small round floating tables littered the span of the floor.  
A long bar counter was placed at the back of the room, parting the main floor from the back door, presumably leading to the kitchen.

Behind the counter was an undead man whose hair was white as snow just like his skin. For an undead, he looked almost alive, save for the dead eyes and partial rotting skin.

“Can I help you, miss!” Called out the undead, gesturing to Jaina.

“Um… No, no thank you. I was just looking for someone.” She lied, turning to exit the diner, mind at odds with itself.

“Suit yourself!” Was shouted from behind, though the remark was ignored by the mage.

Stepping back onto the cobblestone road, the blonde let out a sigh.  
Perhaps she was overreacting.  
It wasn’t so odd for a diner to appear suddenly, was it?  
Except it was odd.  
Very odd.

A gust of wind blew past the mage, disturbing her clothes in a flutter.  
With the wind came a strong push of arcane energy, bristling against the wind, almost electrifying.

Behind the blonde the wind and arcane energy swirled together around the diner in a purple colored tornado.The wind gust so strong it pulled the mage from her thoughts. When Jaina turned around to where the wind came from, the diner was gone.

In its place an empty area like what had been there the days before. 

No sign of any building was left.  
As if the entire establishment blew away with the wind.

Staring at the empty space in too much of a shocked state, the mage missed the suspicions swirling of magic off behind an alley close by where the mysterious diner had once been.


	12. Road Trip, Khadgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still, round the corner, there may wait, A new road or a secret gate.” – J. R. R. Tolkien

Traveling through the woods around Silvermoon always did give Khadgar the chills.  
The majority of Eversong woods was beautiful and relaxing.  
Truly a welcome escape from the rest of Azeroth, if it weren’t for the Ghostlands existing directly beside the lush woods. 

Returning to Karazhan had sent the mage on a run of tasks all over the living planet. Medivh’s ghost giving his ex-student errands and such in order to return the Guardian to his original living self.

While a seemingly foreboding task, in the end it was actually just a bunch of running around and gathering different supplies and ingredients.  
After the third back and forth trip, Khadgar was beginning to understand the Champion’s annoyance with these such tasks.

Today’s task involved gathering soul energy from the fallen. Where the souls were the most concentrated had been along the span of the Ghostlands. 

The downside to this little errand was the amount of animated undead milling about.  
While the Mage wasn’t easily spooked, that didn’t mean he enjoyed being around the dead, especially those without much of a conscience like the ones that inhabit undercity. 

Walking through the overgrown and abandoned woods, careful of the ghouls around him, Khadgar set about his mission.

Gingerly the mage held a small jar over the land littered with dead, the enchantment placed on the ceramic was set to pull in any soul energy nearby.  
It was the final and most important part of the resurrection.  
Without the energy of the dead, Medivh wouldn’t be able to channel his own energy through the realms to manifest himself.

The issue besides various ghouls and spirits trying to chew the mage’s arm off was the actual lack of energy surrounding the area.  
It took longer to gather than he’d originally thought it would.

While collecting the energy, Khadgar ran into a few situations where he almost lost the enchanted jar altogether, but in the end after many hours of collecting and defending himself from the relentless undead it was full. 

Creating a portal back to Karazhan, the mage returned to the place he once called home, to revive the person he still considered home.


	13. Hiking, Nathanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The most important thing to remember is this: to be ready at any moment to give up what you are for what you might become.”   
> ― W.E.B. Du Bois

Nathanos would do anything for His Queen.  
Rather that be risking his undead life, or following orders he didn’t quite understand.  
He would do anything for her, even if she asked him to hike through the swamp of Zandalar to complete a mission.

If she had only given the mission to him, there would be no problem. Being the skilled ex ranger he was, tasks like stakeouts and information retrieval were easy as unloading a keg of blight onto an unsuspecting target.

However his queen hadn’t only entrusted this mission to just him. She’d given it to the champion as well. 

The very same champion who annoyed the undead loyalist to his very core.

A lengthy hike and mission together was sure to end in disaster. 

What with the snide comments or the inssenstant poking of the champion.

Why, the undead probably wouldn’t last an hour in without lashing out and killing something.

It was for his queen however, a mission specifically asked of him and the Champion.  
She would not have asked this task of them both if she did not think it was a two person job.

Inhaling deeply, Nathanos trekked forward into the brush, ignoring the yammering from the Champion.  
This mission was important.   
He would see it to the end.

Even if he had to hike with one of Azeroth’s most annoying adventurers.


	14. Pond, Fairshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laugh, I tell you  
> And you will turn back  
> The hands of time.
> 
> Smile, I tell you  
> And you will reflect  
> The face of the divine.
> 
> Sing, I tell you  
> And all the angels will sing with you!
> 
> Cry, I tell you  
> And the reflections found in your pool of tears -  
> Will remind you of the lessons of today and yesterday  
> To guide you through the fears of tomorrow.”   
> ― Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: The Writings of Suzy Kassem

The gentle breeze of salt mixed air blew through long brown hair, loosening the ribbon tied around the long strands.  
It had been a week or so since, Flynn had last been home. Having been stuck in a storm at sea and the eventual run in with a void monster that had been trailing his ship.

They’d only narrowly escaped the monster's clutches by fast maneuvering and quick thinking. 

If his crew hadn’t been as skilled as they were, surely they’d have all been sea monster food. 

He’d been so focused to get home, to get to Shaw.   
When they were attacked Flynn thought he’d never get to see his love again.

They both had terrifying jobs.  
While Shaw’s was arguably more dangerous, the life at sea certainly wasn’t an easy one. Danger came from simple weather changes or land mass formations.  
All things so unavoidable and unpredictable that sailing a great ship was just as dangerous as a spy’s work.

When the brunette had returned home, his first instinct was to find Mathias, but the redhead was apparently on a mission.  
Flynn was told to wait, that Mathias would be home in an hour or so.

Therefore by the small pond outside of Stormwind he waited, caught up in his memory and emotions.

Too caught up that when the very man he’d been thinking of appeared by his side, he was unaware. 

“You’re lost in your thoughts?” Gently, Shaw asked. His green eyes looking over Flynn in worry. 

Startled, the caption jerked around wide eyed as he took in the sight of his lover.  
It seemed Shaw hadn’t even checked in yet. His mission bag was still in hand, armor in disarray and a few injuries were visible. 

Instead of saying anything, Flynn walked forward to his partner and enveloped him in a tight consuming hug, mindful of the visible injuries.  
“Wha-?”   
Mathias was cut off as the brunette captured his lips in a kiss entirely full of emotion.

The bag was dropped and forgotten as the spy quickly returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around Flynn, pulling the Ex-Pirate closer to himself. 

The kiss was desperate but full of love and passion. The kind of a lover who feared losing their partner.  
Mathias was first to break the kiss, green eyes meeting blue in question and concern.

“Flynn?” It was obvious the spy wanted to say more but couldn’t quite find the words, his voice trailing off as one gloved hand rose to cup the brunette’s cheek. 

Flynn’s own hand rose to cover his partners, blue eyes boring emotion into his partner.  
“I had an absolutely, awful voyage, my love. All I wanted was to come back to you and… you’re hurt. Emotions may have gotten the better of me.” The man's voice was rough with pain.

“I’m not hurt that badly, Flynn.”

Flynn inhaled deeply, his arms tightening around the spy.   
“This time maybe, but what about next time, love? We both have such.. dangerous jobs. We both could… We could-“ Frustrated tears leaked from blue eyes that Mathias quickly wiped away. 

“Flynn, I can’t promise you I won’t get hurt on one of my missions. “ Stopping the redhead inhaled before continuing on. “What I can promise you however, is that I will always do my utmost to return to you. Before I met you, work was my reason for returning home. Now you, Flynn Fairwind are my home.”   
It was so rare for Mathias to express deep emotion. Especially of the more sensitive nature.

A watery smile spread over Flynn’s face before he bent down to capture the spy’s lips in another deep kiss.  
When they finally parted for the second time, the brunette looked deeply into his partner’s eyes before making a promise of his own.

“I promise the same, Love. To always do the utmost in returning to you.”

“I believe you. Now, let’s go home.” Mathias took the taller man's hand in his own, gently tugging him away from the pond and in the direction of their shared apartment. 

“I’m already there, love.” The usual joy returned to The brunette’s voice as he spoke, the joy only growing as blue eyes watched in amusement as a red blush spread over Shaw’s face and neck.


	15. First Date, Nathanos/ Sylvanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I spent the weekend after our date wishing I could stab him with my fluffy duck pen and staring at the phone hoping he'd call. Dating is a very tricky business.”   
> -Cath Crowley

Crisp air blew past as Nathanos tended to the farm grounds. Carefully with practiced movements the man pulled the crops from the ground, setting them aside to later be sold to the highest buyer.  
Maris Family Farm supported many surrounding towns and cities with their crops. In contrast to all the other farming steads they tended to bring forth the best crops.

It was almost second nature to care for the crops as Nathanos had been born and raised on his family's farm. Now he was the only one left to care for the vegetation. The only other living beings on the farm were his two routy bulldogs, both experts in destroying farm crops.

Leaning back Nathanos wiped the sweat from his brow and stood to move the full crates back to the loading area.   
With ease the farm hand lifted each crate of crops up into the large wagon cart to later be transported off to a market. 

The work was tedious and gave very little in return but it was his family's duty to care for the land. 

A harsh rustling in the tree took the man's attention away from his work, looking over to the closest tree, Nathanos narrowed his eyes carefully scanning over the overhead plant life.

In a sudden blur of gold, silver, and white, a very familiar elven form landed just a few paces before where the human stood.

“...Sylvanas?” 

Standing to her full height, the elf in question smirked wickedly before crossing the few steps to the man.   
“Were you expecting some other elf?”

Nathanos snorted softly before reaching for her hands to take them into his own.  
“I truthfully wasn’t expecting any elf, however this is not an unwelcome surprise. What are you doing here?”

As Sylvanas tilted her head to the side, her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders like a wave of water.  
“Must I have a reason for visiting you?” 

“I… suppose not. However, normally you have reason for your visits.” 

A pleasant smile passed over the elf’s face.  
“You have a point and I do have a reason for my visit. You’ve been working so hard as of late we haven’t had much time together.”

Frowning the human nodded mournfully before looking away from his beautiful friend.  
It was true. With tending to the crops, Nathanos had little time to spend with the ranger general. If ever he was to become a ranger himself, more time would need to be invested into his training.

“I apologize, I know I have been neglecting my training. This is the time for all my crops to finish their ripening stage and I still have a duty to my family farm.”

Sylvanas scoffed, her gloved hand rising to lift the humans chin upwards. Forcing him to make eye contact with her glowing eyes.  
“It is not the training I care about, Nate. It’s your company I care for.”

That admission truly left the man silenced.   
He knew they were of a tentative friendship after their paths crossed months ago while the human was on a hunt, however he hadn’t expected the ranger to be so free giving of how she felt of him.

Clearing his throat, Nathanos took a step backwards.  
“I enjoy your company as well, Sylvanas. I apologize for the neglect.”

Waving a gloved hand the elf hushed his apology.  
“You’ll make up for it tonight, no need to be sentimental.”

Tonight?   
What exactly did the elf mean by that?

Nathanos Assumed his face projected the confusion he felt as his companion let out a laugh before explaining l  
“I will be stealing you away from your mistress farm tonight to spend with me. Really it should be obvious.”

“What do you have planned then?” Skeptically the man asks, inwardly assuring himself the crops will be fine for one night away.

That wicked grin returned to the woman’s face as she leaned in, almost close enough for their lips to touch before whispering.   
“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” 

Suddenly she pulled back and turned to stalk off, gesturing for her companion to follow.

Letting out a shaky breath, Nathanos followed close behind. All the while unsure of what was truly happening and viciously urging the fluttering in his chest to disappear.

In practice it was fairly hard to follow the lithe elf after she started to move.  
Her long legs make for larger strides. 

Luckily the human had begun training months ago to be able to keep up with the elvish race in their ranger duties.   
If he was ever to become a ranger, he’d have to move like one.

While able to keep up with his female companion, Nathanos was still a few paces behind her.

Giving her the advantage of setting up whatever she had planned.

Once the human walked through a wall of overgrown brush, Sylvanas had cleared over he was greeted with the sight of a plain blanket laid out, mana lanterns at each corner, and a basket set in the middle. 

The small area was surrounded by brush and foliage, covered by tree top to allow shade, all while right beside a steady stream of water flowing down the adjacent river bank.

The sweet smell of fresh water and newly formed wet soil floated in the air.

The setting before Nathanos was beautiful and obviously well thought out, but there was now no sight of its planner.

Looking around the human saw no sight of the beautiful elf, however she had been known to get the jump on him, many a times.  
Even when he was looking for her, ready for unexpected movement, it made no difference.

A gentle tap on his shoulder from behind startled the human to whirl around, to be greeted by the smirking face of Sylvanas. 

“Care to join me?” She gestured past the shorter being, towards the blanket.

Nathanos allowed for only a moment's pause before responding.  
“Of course I would.” 

The two then set close together on the small blanket. The food was eaten in full as conversation flowed between the two beings, effortlessly. 

A moment lost in time to war, death, loss, un- death, and revenge.


	16. Witch, Fairshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eye of newt, and toe of frog,   
> Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,   
> Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting,   
> Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing,—   
> For a charm of powerful trouble,   
> Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.   
> Double, double toil and trouble;   
> Fire burn, and caldron bubble.”   
> ― William Shakespeare

When a sweet old lady offers you treats out in the middle of a known witches forest, your immediate action of course would be to take the delicious looking sweet.

However you will be surprised to find that the sweet old lady really is trying to poison you, and use your body parts for one of her various brews.

Unfortunately that was the current situation Flynn Fairwind had found himself in today.

Strung upside down in a witches den, feeling ill and all kinds of dizzy from whatever the sweet had been poisoned with.

Now, you may think Flynn to have been dumb to have ended up in this situation, but you see she had been extremely convincing in her story and had promised. Nay she had sworn on her son, she was not with . 

You see, she had no son therefore her swear was invalid. 

The little old lady was in fact a witch.

Now the brown haired pirate hung from the rafters waiting and hoping for someone to come save him.

Hopefully someone noticed his absence from the Middenwake.  
He had been reporting back from collecting some samples.  
Helping out the champion, so they had less work to do.

While on the road back he’d gotten distracted by the deceitful old lady witch and ended up well, you know.

Dazed, Flynn bleary eyed looked over his surroundings, unsure of where exactly he was and how long he’d been there.  
For certain he’d been hanging for a decent amount of time because the blood was most certainly rushing to his head.

In the daze the Kul Tiran almost missed the outside noise, absently watching as the witch rushed out and the sounds of distant fighting could be heard.

Then hands were on him and muffled voices were talking.  
With the poison coursing he couldn’t quite make out who was talking or what they were saying. Only that the voice sounded extremely familiar.

He was let down and laid on the floor.  
Careful hands quickly finished uniting his limbs.   
More muffled words were spoken, then a pinch was felt on the Ex pirates arm and everything suddenly started to clear.

Almost as if a haze was lifted.

Or the drunken effects of a late night stopper were suddenly sobered.

Blinking fast with a mild feeling of nausea, blue eyes met worried green eyes, covered with tousled red hair. 

Mathias leaned over Flynn, one hand on his partner's arm.  
The other hand gently laid down a syringe of some kind. Most likely filled with an anti-poison.

“Hey there.” Horsley mumbled the brunette.

A disbelieving smile crossed the spy’s features.  
“Hey there, yourself.”


	17. Accident, Anduin +Bonus Fairshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Accidents happen. Our bones shatter, our skin splits, our hearts break. We burn, we drown, we stay alive.”   
> ― Moïra Fowley-Doyle, The Accident Season

A prince’s duties are never done.  
Lessons and training at every turn, important meetings to attend,and not to mention the constant pressure from everyone to be the perfect prince..  
All that and so much more were under the quota for a royal child from the day they’re born. 

It should come as no surprise when that very same child of royalty wants some free time of their own.   
Acting out in a rebellious nature of some sort 

While sneaking out of the castle would be considered wrong by many, it by far wasn't the worst thing Anduin could be doing.  
The time was well into afternoon hours, all his duties of the day were completed and he’d been left to his own devices. 

The blonde teen had started off reading, attempting to relax and allow some stress to float away. However the longer he simply sat in place, the worse the anxiety and consuming pressure felt.

After a short internal struggle, the prince decided he needed to get out of the castle. Without anyone knowing would be best. 

So he opened his window and proceeded to carefully climb out onto the seal.  
His room outlooked mostly forest, a perfect escape.

Climbing down would be easy, just one foot over the other on to the bricks and ledges that protruded.  
He’d done it before, knew exactly where to step, and…

Anduin’s boot slipped, his grip giving slightly, once he let go fully he’d fall and probably break a leg or worse. It was a far fall and right onto nothing but ground.

If the teen had more experience he’d levitate, but that was one spell he was fuzzy on. 

Gritting his teeth, Anduin tried to pull himself up, there wasn’t enough leverage to truly do that however and the movements disrupted the teens hold on the ledge. 

He fell.

Too shocked about the fall, he didn’t even scream.  
Closing his eyes and bracing for impact, anduin waited for the pain.

However it never came.

What did happen though was something, or someone caught him and they tumbled over the forest ground.

Silence followed that quick action, Anduin wide eyed, carefully turning to thank his savior.

Annoyed green eyes looked back at him.  
Before the teen could say anything, Shaw spoke with a light smirk.  
“You’re gonna be the death of me, kid.” 

Pouting slightly Anduin mumbled, “I had it…”

Shaw snorted.   
“No, you did not.”   
———  
Later on Anduin returned to his room, promising Shaw to not sneak out his window again. He’d also apologized and thanked the spy for saving him.

Shaw never said anything to the king about his son's escape attempts.   
He knew the kid needed a break occasionally.

When the redhead went to the healer his reasoning was, ‘mission accident.’

The healer fixed him up and sent him home on a few days of leave while his leg fully healed.  
———  
The few days of time off were not entirely unwanted. It gave the spymaster time to relax and spend time with his partner.

When Flynn had returned that night, Shaw was sitting on their couch with his leg propped. The healer did as much as they could, but even magic has its limits.

Wide eyed and worried, the Ex pirate rushed to the spy’s side.   
“Love, what happened?”

Sighing, Mathias turned to meet his partner's worried gaze. “I saved Anduin from breaking his leg.” 

Flynn frowned deeper, glancing at his partner’s leg.  
“So you broke yours instead?”

Snorting, Shaw leaned back into the couch.   
“Not on purpose, trust me.”


	18. Storm, Jaina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Every storm runs out of rain, just like every dark night turns into day.”   
> Gary Allan

The small ship sailed over crystal blue, occasionally lapping at the sides of the wooden boat.   
The night air was crisp under dark grey clouds.

Pulling her cloak tighter around herself, Jaina looked out over the vast waters.  
She’d come so far and yet had so much farther to go. 

Both In actual distance and in her own mind.

The trip from Stormwind to Kul Tiras was long, but readying herself to come face to face with her home felt even longer.   
It had been years and the way in which shed parted from her home was beyond undesirable.

The pain and emotions flared through the blondes chest.  
Memories flashed through her mind.  
How her family had looked at her.  
How the people had turned on her.  
Was it really worth this?

Behind the small boat water thrashed upwards, cascading down in harsh waves.  
The sky darkened, and flashes of white light crackled in branching streaks against the grey clouds. 

The memories and pain flared as the sounds of booming thunder began.  
Images of sinking ships and orcish warriors crossed her mind.

The storm grew more erratic as the wooden craft moved along, leaving behind a storm in its path.

The mage's eyes glowed slightly as tears flowed freely.  
Emotions and magick mingling together to cause great outside disruption.

Jaina’s power was vast and even she did not know the true extent of what she could do. 

That is why so many feared the daughter of the sea.


	19. Fight, Thrall and Garrosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind.”   
> ― Mahatma Gandhi

The clash and clang of metal on metal echoed through the surrounding area.

Hot breaths mingled as blood and sweat coated both men's bodies.   
Their armor in tatters allowed cut up skin to show through and blood to seep. 

Thrall’s eyes glared harsher as Garrosh snarled, pushing his axe against the other orc’s hammer.   
The veins in his neck bulged in annoyance and anger.

“We don’t have to do this, Garrosh.” Spat the black haired orc.

“What?” Half laughed, Hellscream. “Can’t handle your own challenge?” He pushed forward with the large blade, aiming to take a swipe at the once leader.  
Thrall however moved too quickly and caught the attack with the blunt of his mace. 

“I don’t want to kill you.” Thrall pleaded. The Mak'gora had indeed been his idea, but once the blood lust had settled, the want to fight dissipated.  
Garrosh had once been a friend, even despite all the wrong he’d done in Thrall's absence.

He didn’t want to hurt the other orc, not more than he’d already been.  
They both were covered in injuries and blood not entirely all their own. 

If it didn’t stop now, it would only end in more death.


	20. Love, Fairshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”   
> ― Dr. Seuss

Emotions are funny things, and all experience them differently.  
No two people feel the exact same.

Especially when it comes to something as vast and confusing as love. 

Mathias Shaw has always been a closed off and quiet man.  
He had been brought up to keep everything inside, especially vulnerable emotions.  
Anything that could be used to hurt him, should be hidden.   
That’s what he was taught for years.

Despite all the training, the redhead had fallen in love.  
A black haired architect, with a nackt for throwing knives. 

Edwin had been a childhood friend, his best friend as years led on.  
The other male had been the only one Shaw had let see his weakness.  
His weakness being, love.

Yet despite that unspoken trust, Edwin had betrayed iit, their bond meaning nothing in the end as they stood on opposing sides. 

The Brotherhood leader had died and Shaw had lived, curses to carry the remaining pain of love and loss with him every day.

He swore to his late grandmother to never let such a weakness in again.  
Symbolic barricades surrounding the spymaster at every turn.  
Keeping everyone at an arm's distance.

However years later, a smiling brunette pirate had broken through those very defenses one by one. 

The spy had no say in his heart's choice to fall for Flynn. It had happened without his knowing. Each smile, every compliment, chipped away at the walls around Mathias’s heart like an icepick on a sculpture.

He’d quickly turned from alley, to friend, to more, and finally to lover.   
A weakness and vulnerability, such as Edwin once had been.   
——  
“Ready to go, love?” Flynn elbowed the spy’s side gently, a smile spread wide over his face.  
Shaw met his partner’s blue eyes with ease, allowing a small smile of his own.  
“Yes, of course.” He answered and the two set off to their destination.

Perhaps a little weakness wouldn’t be so bad, this time.


	21. Lost, Tandred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it.”   
> ― George Bernard Shaw, Man and Superman

Admitting one was wrong can sometimes be a hard thing to do.  
Especially if you were a proud Proudmoore Captain of the admiralty.

The blonde and his crew had been sailing for weeks and had been intent on returning home. 

However it seemed the tides were not in their favor as storms had raged in their path.  
Making sailing almost impossible.  
All they could do was sail along best they could and wait it out, all the while hoping the water wouldn’t thrash too harshly.

Somewhere along the way, the ship had obviously taken a wrong turn as they had supposed to arrive on the coast of Kul Tiras two nights ago.  
However where they were now, was the middle of nowhere.

The map was no help, as no landmarks matched the sketches.

The compass seemed tampered with as its needles spun without stopping on one marked direction.

“Where are we?” The captain asked no one in particular, the disbelief thick in his voice.

The sea below slowly turned a ominous void purple as the large vessel sailed along.  
The minions of N'zoth eagerly wait for their chance.


	22. Forest, Malfurian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The clearest way into the Universe is through a forest wilderness.”   
> ― John Muir

Ethereal and mystical, that is how most Druid’s would describe the Emerald Dream.  
The forest surrounding them in a comforting warmth.  
Empowering all who wield nature at their side.

It came to become a world of safety and sanctuary.  
Hidden away and only accessible by those who have ventured through the Veil.

However, while the Dream was wondrous and inviting there existed an opposite to the mythical place. 

Dark and covered in thick fog, surrounded by dying trees and corrupted nature.  
The counterpart to the Emerald Dream became the Emerald Nightmare.

A treacherous place none wished to enter.

Even more so, none wished to be trapped in the hellish maze of nightmare land.

Unfortunately that is where Malfurian found himself now, surrounded by currouped dying nature. None willing to listen to his calls.

No animal willing to assist in his struggles.

The night elf was alone, in unknown land with little to no power left to defend himself.

Hopefully someone would notice his absence and come to the rescue before the worst happened.


	23. 3 AM, Fairshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t cry because we’ve been separated by distance, and for a matter of years. Why? Because for as long as we share the same sky and breathe the same air, we’re still together.”  
> – Donna Lynn Hope

A sudden crash outside woke Flynn from his deep sleep.  
In one sudden fluid movement, the brunette sat up eyes wide with fear.  
His heart racing inside his chest. If the man hadn’t known better, he would have thought the entire city would be able to hear his heartbeat.

He’d been alone in the apartment for over four months, Shaw had gone away on an extensive mission with no telling of when he’d be back.

Carefully, the brunette got out of bed, quickly grabbing his dagger before creeping forward towards the front of the apartment.

The sounds grew louder as he got closer to the living room, peering around the wall Flynn could just barely make out the form of someone moving around in the kitchen. They were stumbling in the low light, as if they were drunk or injured.

Inching closer the Ex pirate could see familiar red hair illuminated by candlelight, only the red hair was much longer than he’d last seen it. Long and tousled over the other man's shoulders 

Flynns heart skipped a beat, only now for a much different reason than it had upon being woken.

Mathias was home, after four long months of worrying for the spy’s safety he was home. 

“Mattie…” Flynn spoke in almost a whisper, but not quiet enough for Shaw to have not heard. 

The spy quickly turned to meet his partner's gaze.  
When the shorter man turned fully, Flynn could see blood covering his uniform.  
The state of the leather was in various places of torn up.  
He looked as though he’d been through the ringer. 

“Flynn… I.. I’m sorry I did not-“  
Mathias didn’t get to finish before Flynn had crossed the room, wrapping his partner in a careful tight hug, burying his face in disheveled red hair.  
“Shh, you don’t need to say anything, love. Just.. just let me hold you, it’s late and I’ve missed you.” 

Mathias remained quiet, melting into his partner’s embrace while holding onto the other man just as tightly. 

“I missed you, too.” Shaw whispered after a while, earning a careful squeeze from the Captain before he took a step back to look shaw over.

“Are you hurt much, love?” Blue eyes shined with concern over the well being of his partner. 

Mathias shook his head, the long strands of his hair moving with the shake.  
“No, not badly. There are a few injuries that need tended too but nothing is dire.”

While Mathias spoke, Flynn lifted his hand to carefully cart through the long red hair he’d never seen in his partner.  
“Boy your hair got long.”  
A small smirk passed over the captain's face. 

A disgruntled noise broke from the spy’s throat followed by a light blush coating his cheeks.  
“I didn’t exactly have equipment to deal with it or my facial hair.”  
Now that he pointed it out, shaw had a hefty amount of facial hair growing.

Despite it all, he still very much looked like himself.

“I’ll go get the first aid kit, you go clean yourself up, alright my love?” 

Smiling Shaw let out a pleased sigh. “Yes, I’ll be back momentarily.” 

Before they parted, Flynn captured the shorter man's lips in a soft kiss.  
One full of emotion but not too overpowering.  
Once parted, Shaw disappeared into the bathroom.

The brunette quickly set out to gather the medical kit and a change of clothes for his partner.

After a good thirty or so minutes, Flynn crept into the bathroom.  
Mathias had made quick work of getting the ruined uniform.  
He’d also cleared his face from most of the facial hair that had overgrown.  
His mustache was all that remained, looking neat and well kept as it usually did.

The spy hadn’t touched his hair beyond washing it along with dry washing his body of the dirty, blood, and grime that had coated it.

“Not gonna cut it?” Questioned Flynn as he handed over the stack of clothes.  
“Thank you, and no I would rather someone more skilled than me handle this mess.”

The two chuckled as Mathias set to re-dress himself.

Afterward Flynn took up looking the man over and patching up the few injuries he found on the spy. 

Once Mathias was returned to a majority of his normal state the two made their way to the bedroom, quickly falling into the plush mattress.

Flynn wasted no time in tugging Mathias to his chest, gently kissing the spy’s temple.  
“I’m glad you’re home, my love.” 

“Glad to be home.” Murmured the spy against his partner's chest. Sleep already taking him.

Smiling, the Captain held his partner closer as he nodded off.  
Blue eyes gazed lovingly over the shorter man's sleeping form until sleep finally took hold of the Kul Tiran.

Together the two slept, comforted by the knowledge of being with the one they loved. 

On the nightstand a small clock ticked away, the numbers shining bright in the low light. 

3:00.


	24. Broken, Illidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I felt her absence. it was like waking up one day with no teeth in your mouth. you wouldn't need to run to the mirror to know they were gone”   
> ― James Dashner, The Scorch Trials

Glowing eyes looked out over the training grounds where most of the Illidari were gathered. Regularly they would train together and work on improving upon their already honed skills. 

When Illidan said he was proud of his students, that would entirely be an understatement. He had begun training them, intent for his own vendetta against the legion, however somewhere along the way his students had become more.

At some point he had begun to look at them as family, some he even looked at as his own children.

A small smile grazed the demon hunters lips.

At multiple points In his life, Illidan had felt alone.  
Outcast from his people for multiple reasons, rejected by the love of his life and his own twin brother.  
Left to rot in a cell for crimes he had committed for the good of his own people.

Before the illidari, there was nothing but vengeance fueling the demon hunter.  
Now, the power of an estranged family behind him, kept Illidan fighting the good fight.

There was now something more to live for than just his need for revenge and justice.

Now he wanted more in life than the blood of the legion on his hands.

Death didn’t sound as welcoming now, either.

Extending out his large wings, Illidan gave one fluid flap before lifting himself up into the air above the training area.   
The illidari below paused in their training, turning their attention to their leader.

With ease Illidan flew down to land in the middle of his students, a confident smirk plastered over his face.

“How about we train together today, my illidari?” Even with knowing what the collective answer would be, Illidan still asked his students permission before joining them. 

With resounding excitement, both the Illidari and their Master spent the better part of the day training together.

All were in good spirits that day, even after they had ceased training and dispersed for rest and meal time.


	25. Mythical, Fairshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but it was deeper than that. A sense of belonging to a place I never knew I wanted but somehow always needed. It was a home that carried a heartbeat.”   
> ― Nikki Rowe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/3 of this lil mini story

Deep in the forest, well hidden, lay a cave.  
A large hole, borrowed into the side of a mountain inward and down, creating a deep open cavern.

The cave itself lay unbothered by humanoid kind.   
Protected by nature and magic, keeping intruders at bay. 

That is until today.

Flynn Fairwind, a famous journalist adventurer, had been trekking through the Drust forest in search of answers to the nearby towns people’s disappearances.   
So far he’d come up with no answers.  
Only finding random tracks that led nowhere, or known creatures that wouldn’t be capable of such an act.

He’d been on this journey for weeks now.   
It has begun to take its toll on the man.

The comfort of his bed back home was greatly missed.  
But still he carried on, determined to find answers to the mournful questions of remaining loved ones left behind.

Just when he’d been close to giving up, Flynn found a cave.  
One hidden by the forest itself and veiled by magic.   
It wasn’t too difficult to pass through the barrier, he’d had some training in the arts of the arcane in the past.

Once through, the brunette knew he’d stumbled across something truly noteworthy, thus beginning his new chapter. ‘The mystery creature of Drustwood.’   
Before continuing his investigation, the journalist spent a few hours tucked under a tree scribbling down more notes of his journey thus far.

While working, the man missed glowing green eyes carefully watching him from the cave with interest and appreciation.


	26. Folktale, Fairshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pay heed to the tales of old wives. It may well be that they alone keep in memory what it was once needful for the wise to know.”   
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 of this mini story

A crowded inn was usually a source of boisterous conversation, marry bardic singing, and various forms of gambling or trade.   
However when Flynn Fairwind returned from one of his noteworthy adventures, whatever inn he’d managed to stop by was treated to riveting stories of adventures new and old.

The inn would fall silent, all who resided within earshot enthralled by the graphic detailing and winding storytelling.

Usually ale and meals were passed around during the middle of whatever story the brunette had been sharing.

It was truly something of a treat to encounter.  
Reading from journals and novels was nothing compared to hearing the stories first hand from the man himself. 

“There I was, in a cave hidden by the very forest itself by magic and the like. I hadn’t quite figured it out yet but the owner of that cave was a creature of true legend, my friends.” Flynn stopped to chug some ale before setting the mug back down and gesturing wildly. 

All who sat around leaned in, waiting on the edges of their seats for more to the tale.

“The creature, when I tell you it was beautiful, I fail to truly capture its majesticness to you. The most captivating green eyes that one had. With scales of blue and silver, just a touch of gold here and there.” 

Smiling, Flynn thought back to his last adventure.  
“It was a peaceful thing too. Didn’t want to hurt me, not one bit. Let me close to observe and not once did it try anything funny. Lovely thing.” 

Carrying on, the adventure spoke in more detail of how he’d come to find the creatures home, all the while keeping many details to himself as to keep that area safe and secret. 

The people were happy and he left the inn with a pocket heavy with gold for his storytelling, as he usually did after a good night of sharing tales. 

After leaving the inn, Flynn went straight home.  
A small house, away from the city and nosey neighbors.

Once inside the brunette kicked off his boots, and hung up his coat.  
It’d been a long day, but it was worth it to return to the comforts of home. 

Walking to the kitchen Flynn started a pot of tea to boil, lazily he watched the tea leaves begin to change the water color.

A pleased smile crossed his lips when warm arms encircled his waist and a voice deep with sleep mumbled a soft, “welcome back.” 

Carefully, Flynn turned in the others hold.  
Meeting glowing green eyes hazed with sleep, scales glittering in the low light of the apartment.

“Glad to be back, my love.”

Leaning down the taller man captured his partner’s lips in a gentle kiss, one that carried on until the teapot whistled.

Some day the stories Flynn Fairwind told were entirely made up, others believed them to be wholly the truth.

Either way, the brunette would never solidify one opinion over the other.  
Always keeping an edge of curiosity to his tales, while simultaneously protecting the truths of his stories.

Most importantly, protecting the creature he’d come to fall in love with.


	27. Discovery, Fairshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore.”   
> ― Andre Gide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3 of the lil story

Born under the protection of the very forest itself, Mathias never left the hidden cave he lived in. His parents had died to hunters years ago, leaving the creature to be raised by his grandmother. A beautiful woman with long flowing red hair, much like the red of his own and beautiful silver scales decorating her body.

She kept the boy hidden by magic in the very cave he was born.   
It became all he knew.  
He was told how terrifying the outside world was, what dangers could befall if he ever left. 

So he never did. Not even when his grandmother passed away due to her old age. 

Mathias was completely alone in his family's cave.

He tended to their small garden as his grandmother had, to keep himself nourished.  
Maintained the protective spell work, to keep himself safe.  
He also trained, keeping himself strong Incase of the need to defend his home or his own body.

They had no true name for their race, but some called them Water Elves.   
Living most of their lives in water centric areas, swamps, rivers, waterlogged caves, the sea, and more.   
Though water was not necessary to their survival this is just where their people would populate.

Over the years, those very creatures were hunted for their scales.   
As they were invincible to almost all forms of attack and made for wonderful armor pieces.

The race dwindled and those that remained grew scared, taking to hiding behind glamours for extra protection beyond the forest itself.

After a while the race was deemed extinct, no one could find anything of the race.   
The scales that had been obtained years ago had already all been used.  
It became illegal to hunt for a Water Elf’s scales as a few other races near extinction also became protected.

That never stopped everyone. Despite the risk, some hunters still ventured out in search of what was now deemed primarily extinct and protected if any were found. 

Flynn Fairwind was not a hunter, not of any sort.  
He only searched for stories and discoveries to share with the people of the world.  
He’d sold many novels of his adventures, mostly embellished with details to make the tale sound more exciting.

He’d never hurt any creature on his journeys.  
Nor had he ever given a full description of where he had gone.   
If he found something, he protected it with great detail.

On his journey in Drust forest, the journalist had not set out to find a Water Elf, he’d believed them to be completely extinct, like most did. 

Coming across Mathias and his home had been an accident.  
The glamour hadn't been hard to get through, but if he hadn’t been in search of the oddities of the forest, he’d have easily missed it. 

Meeting the green eyed creature, changed his life.

Mathias spoke common, and the two sat on a mossy covered stone in the creature's cave, telling each other of their lives.   
It was mostly Flynn talking, and answering the redheads many questions.

Flynn never spent more than a month on a particular journey, however this time he’d spent almost an entire year.

People had begun to think something awful had happened to their great storyteller, until the day he returned home with hours of new tales to share. 

That had been his last journey.

The stories he had written in the past and after the year long adventure would keep his pockets lined until the end of his days.  
No one ever grew tired of a good adventure.

Flynn’s answer to why he was retiring from the adventure life had been that he was injured during the year away and could no longer journey as he once had.  
Everyone believed him.

The real reason however, was that Flynn and Mathias had fallen in love under the protection of the forest.

The creature had wanted to see the world, or at least some of it and Flynn couldn’t refuse.

Mathias used his own magic to disguise himself as human, mostly making his scales disappear and his eyes darken to a flat green.   
After Flynn okayed the disguise both men had left, making their way through the forest to the human’s small home. 

Neither being had been as happy as they we’re together.  
They kept each other safe, now under the protection of one another.

They lived together happily, until the end of their days.  
No one had ever found out what Mathias really was, leaving the two in peace.


	28. Wings, Illidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The wings of transformation are born of patience and struggle.” 
> 
> Anonymous

There was a time, long ago when Illidan had looked almost exactly like his twin brother. At this point in his past, people tended to confuse the two.  
Harmless pranks were easily pulled, each twin pretending to be the other. 

They would laugh and tell stories of how they’d tricked the baker, or fooled their friends. 

It was an easier time.  
Long before Malfurion had begun his Druidic training.  
Long before Illidan had tried to join the sourcery.   
Long before Tyrande had stolen the hearts of both twin brothers. 

Well and truly before the fell had taken over the night elf's body and the powers of a long dead warlock had mutated him further and Illidan had seen to protect his people by any means necessary. 

Ember flame eyes covered by cloth looked out over the desolate land around the black temple. 

Stretching out his large bat like wings to their full span, Illidan allowed himself to sigh deeply, before lifting himself up into the sky above his home.

He’d made peace with his new form.  
It was his life’s mission to see the legion fall.  
The extra power his demonic form gave him would only further aid in that goal.

However, even one so determined to see vengeance could have a moment of regret.


	29. Party, Wranduin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s easy to impress me. I don’t need a fancy party to be happy. Just good friends, good food, and good laughs. I’m happy. I’m satisfied. I’m content.” ― Maria Sharapova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe we’re so close to the end!

Wide blue eyes stared in shock back at confused red ones.  
“What did you just say?” The prince asked quietly.

The red eyes blinked before narrowing slightly.  
“I… said that I’ve never had a birthday party?” Repeated the dragon with evident confusion. He didn’t understand what the big deal was.

“That’s so sad...” A frown covered the teens face momentarily before it turned into a smile. His blue eyes widening with a twinkling glint.   
“I have an idea!”

Wrathion’s hands were grabbed by the prince in a sudden motion, causing the dragon to startle in surprise.  
“Uh, oh?”

Nodding eagerly, the blonde grinned at his friend.  
“Yes! We’ll throw you a party! A birthday of your own!” 

The dragon could feel his already dark skin flushed.  
“You... you don’t need to do that, Anduin. I appreciate it and all but-“  
Before the dragon could finish he was cut off by the enthusiastic human.

“I don’t wanna hear it! I’m throwing you a birthday party! I just need to know what your birthday date actually is!” 

Wrathion looked away from his friend, a flash of embarrassment washing over him.  
“I… well that is…” The dragon trailed off into quiet mumbles.

Blue eyes softened as the teens excitement died down.  
“You don’t know your birth date… do you?” Gently, Anduin asked his friend, placing a hand on the dragon's arm.

Just barley, the blonde could make out a soft, “No.”

“That’s... that’s okay, Wrathion. We can just pick a day.” 

Red eyes widen, quickly meeting soft blue.  
“You can do that?” 

Shrugging, Anduin smiled softly.  
“Why not?”

Wrathion smiled back, gently laying a clawed hand over the humans.  
“Then I would like you to pick, my friend. It would mean a lot to me.” 

The human had certainly not been expecting his companion to say that, a deep flush covering his cheeks. “Al...alright then. I will.” The human stutterd softly before turning to the small calendar on his desk to flip through in search of a good day.

After a while, Anduin stopped flipping on August, the day 25th particular standing out.  
Really for no reason, but the human figured it meant something and went with it. 

Thus forth, August 25th became the black dragon's birthday. 

The human planned a great surprise for his friend's first birthday.  
He’d set up a small table with cake, balloons, and a few small presents in a clearing beyond Stormwind city. 

The human and dragon were the only two in attendance, but it didn’t matter.

The sentiment itself had meant the world to Wrathion and in his thanks he’d kissed the human without thinking.

Before he could pull back, Anduin had kissed back and the dragon relaxed back into the soft kiss.

The dragon's finale present that night had been the two of them cuddled under the stars.


	30. Eerie, Genn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing on Earth so beautiful as the final haul on Halloween night.”
> 
> — Steve Almond

Riding along the broken cobblestone road would not be a concern, if the worgen king had been anywhere else.  
The shadowed darkness sweeps over the woods, mixed with dead forestation and abandoned buildings made for the well avoided area known as Duskwood. 

Before, people had happily lived and thrived in the small town surrounded by forest and farm lands.  
Now however, after the lycanthropy had taken a rise and worgen had overrun the farmlands and abandoned homes, most people made extra effort to avoid the area all together. 

If it hadn’t been for a special request, Genn too would have been avoiding this route through the once great town.  
Yet he’d been specifically requested to come to the town of Duskwood in the hopes of helping the ravenous creatures.

They were originally human after all.

Worgen just like the worgen of Gilneas had once been.

Somewhere deep in the old king's heart had given way to pity and compassion when he’d received the request.  
If he turned his back on these poor souls, it was as if he had done so to his own people.

Strapped to his hip were potions and elixirs that had been used in calming his own peoples rabid instincts upon transforming.

If the antidotes didn’t help, Genn wasn’t sure what would.

Pulling his horse to a halt, the king tied the animal to a post far enough from the town that it would be safe before he made his way inside.

The distant howling and animalistic growls of rampant worgen filled the air as he drew closer.

With a deep breath, white and grey fur slowly took over the human’s body, his form shifting into one more wolf-like.

Piercing yellow eyes looking out over the town.  
Silently assessing the work that would need done.

With a final breath out, the worgen leader moved out into the roaming pack of irate worgen, intent on helping any he could.


	31. Apocalypse, Deathwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This realm will tremble and quake beneath our rage."- Deathwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading through my Drabbles!
> 
> Come follow me on my socials and see what I’m doing!~
> 
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain

Fire and destruction.  
That is all the eye could see.

From the plains of Kalimdor to the city speckled continent of Eastern Kingdom. 

Fires spread over all it touched.

While buildings and structures crumbled to the ground in heaps. 

The very ground bursting open in various areas, creating deep chasms and canyons. 

Flooding of once dry lands, some even becoming newly formed water bodies.

All across the lands of Azeroth, the Cataclysm ran rampant.  
Leaving destruction, pain and suffering in its wake over the entire globe. 

Above it all, high in the charcoal smoke colored skies, flew the one who brought forth it all.

Deathwing, hovering above his own destruction.  
The dragons deranged laughter echoing out, sending more fear over the innocence below.

The end was near.  
Fire and destruction would be all that remained.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
